All I Want For Christmas
by Flaming Trails
Summary: Doc spends his first Christmas in 1885 with Clara. He just wishes someone else was there too. Back To the FanFic Challenge Fic.


All I Want For Christmas

A BTTF: Trilogy Story

By Flaming Trails

Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. If I did, spell check would be a REQUIREMENT before you posted fan fiction.

_Notes: Written for the December06 backtothefanfic LJ challenge. I actually used two of the suggested lines – one for the opener, one in the body of the story. It took me a while to come up with this particular idea, but I think it works._

Wednesday, December 23rd, 1885

Hill Valley

5:30 P.M.

"Some people might say I'm crazy."

Clara blinked, looking up from the pile of papers she was grading. Her husband was sitting nearby, his hands wrapped around a cup of cocoa. "Well, most people say I'm crazy anyway," he continued, not looking at her. "But they'd probably think I'm crazier than usual today."

"Why's that?" Clara asked.

"Well, it's Christmastime, I'm in one of my favorite historical eras, I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world--" Clara blushed at that "– and yet. . . ." He trailed off, staring into his cocoa.

"You miss Marty, don't you?"

Doc sighed deeply. "Don't get me wrong, Clara, I love being able to spend Christmas with you. I – I just wish I was spending it with _everyone_ I care about."

Clara got up and came to his side. "The McFlys are coming over for a few hours tomorrow," she said, hoping to lift his spirits. "You'll be spending it with Marty's relatives, at the very least."

Doc gave her a half-smile. "I know. And I like them, Seamus especially. He's such a kind, generous man." The smile faded. "But I still wish we could all be together."

Clara nodded, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "So do I. I don't think I really got a chance to appreciate how close the two of you were. I knew he was a nice kid, but other than that. . . ."

"He is a nice kid. We've been through a lot together."

"So I've heard." She put her head on his shoulder. "Did you two spend Christmas together back in the 1980s?"

"Christmas Eve, yes. He'd come over around noon with Jennifer. They'd put their presents under the tree to be exchanged later, I'd make some hot chocolate and gingerbread men, then we'd turn on the television and look for Christmas specials. Generally ended up watching It's a Wonderful Life – I think you'd like that story. It's about a good man who, after a horrendously bad day, wishes he'd never been born. His guardian angel temporarily grants his wish to show him what a wonderful effect he's had on the world."

"It does sound interesting," Clara agreed. "Though I don't think I could see it without thinking of you and Marty."

Doc smiled at that. "Good point. Pottersville is probably the closest thing I've seen to Biff's version of Hill Valley. And Marty can definitely relate to the idea of never being born now. Anyway, after we'd watched the Christmas specials, we'd exchange gifts. I'd generally give him a new cassette tape or a book on his favorite musicians, while he gave me new tools or subscriptions to science magazines. We both usually got clothes from Jennifer – I think her plan was to gradually replace my entire wardrobe."

Clara chuckled. "I _like_ the way you dress."

"I'd withhold judgement until you've seen the way I dress back in the 1980s!" Doc grinned. "After the gift exchange, it was either back to the TV or to my jukebox to put on some records. Though, in 1984, Marty convinced me to come out caroling with his and Jennifer's families."

"People still do that in the future?"

"Infrequently, but yes. Not all of the old customs have died out. I didn't think I'd enjoy it, but it was kind of nice to see the faces light up as we sang. Not to mention the two snowball fights we got into between houses." He sighed wistfully. "We were supposed to do it again this year – er, 1985 I mean," he quickly corrected. "I was looking forward to it."

"Well, maybe we can talk Seamus and Maggie into caroling with us," Clara said. "And once you build the new time machine, we can go back to 1985 and join in the festivities there too."

"Maybe," Doc said, frowning. "People are probably going to wonder where you came from. We'd have to work up a cover story for that first. But yes, if we can manage it – I'd like that." He looked around the cabin. "You know, after my sister and my best friend Holly moved away, I really stopped celebrating most holidays. I hadn't properly celebrated Christmas for nearly 40 years by the time I met Marty."

"Really?"

"Really. I never saw the point. Who was going to see if I decorated? I sent cards and presents to Holly and Emily, of course, and they returned the favor, but other than that. . . ." Doc shrugged. "I basically treated it like any other work day."

"I hope you were productive, at least."

Doc chuckled. "Generally, yes. I occasionally had a moment of depression, but those quickly passed. But then, in 1982, Marty ended up throwing me a birthday party – my first in 29 years – just 22 days after we'd first met! And – well--"

"Suddenly it didn't seem so silly to celebrate?" Clara supplied.

Doc nodded, smiling. "The holidays mean a lot more when you've got friends. Especially a friend like Marty."

Clara sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. "And now you're trapped in 1885 while he's back in 1985."

Doc noticed her change of mood and kissed her. "Being trapped isn't always a bad thing. I love you, Clara. If I'd never met you, I'd have gone back to 1985 as just a man with a failed dream. Someone who no longer had anything to shoot for. I'd much rather be stuck here with you, celebrating a real, old-fashioned Christmas then go through that. I look forward to spending many Christmases with you here, just the two of us."

Clara smiled again. "So do I." She kissed him. "Though now, what I'm really looking forward to is my first Christmas back in your century."

Doc lifted an eyebrow. "Really? You didn't seem all that happy when I told you what Christmas in the 20th century was like."

"That was before you told me what it was really like for you. You and Marty understood the real meaning of it all. I can hear it in the way you talk about him. I can stand those annoying things you call "commercials" and over-expensive toys and Scrooges who consider the whole season just a waste of money, if the whole family can be together again."

Doc looked at her in surprise for a moment, then beamed. "Yes. Me too." He kissed her again. "Merry Christmas, Clara."

"Merry Christmas, Emmett."

The End


End file.
